Wolfenstein Series
Wolfenstein 3D was the very first WWII First-Person Shooter ever. It was later had a prequel, Spear of Destiny, and the Wolfenstein series was rebooted also with Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein. Wolfenstein 3D You are B.J. Blazkovicz, who has been captured by the Nazis, and you must escape the castle you are being held at. It has a sequel, Spear of Destiny, and there has also been a reboot, Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Episodes Wolfenstein 3D is set up in a way that consists of, instead of missions, episodes. There are 3 normal episodes, then 3 prequel episodes. Episode I: Escape from Castle Wolfenstein B. J. has been captured by the Nazis and is being held at Castle Wolfenstein. You must fight your way through the castle, eventulaly finding Hans Grosse, the first boss of the game, who shouts "Guten Tag!" when he finds you, however, if he gets what he wants, it certainly won't be a "Good Day." After you kill him you will of escaped Castle Wolfenstein succesfully. Episode 2: Operation: Eisenfaust After his escape, B. J. is then assigned to stop Operation: Eisenfaust. "Eisenfaust" translates into "Iron Fist" in English. Dr. Schabbs is leading this operation, and you must find and stop him. The purpose of this operation is to create an army of Zombie Super Soldiers. B. J. finds and kills Dr. Schabbs, and prevents this operation from being succesful. Episode 3: Die, Fürer, Die! Now, B. J. has been given the ultamite task, to infiltrate the Fürer Bunker and assassinate Adolf Hitler himself! Before you can get to him, you must fight through hords of SS gaurds and after that, thanks to Hitler's occult powers, you have to fight through hords of spirits, named Hitler's Ghosts. Then, when you finally find him, he is not going down without a fight! You will find him in a mechanized suit (now, where did he get that?) and once he's down to half health, the suit will blow up, however somehow not harming Hitler himself when this happens. Then you must, simply, shoot until he dies... when he loses all hit points he will have a particularly graphic death animation of him melting. Once you complete this episode, you will unlock the three other prequel episodes. Episode 4: Dark Secret Before B.J. was captured, he was tasked with the mission of stopping General Fettgesicht, who plans on winning the war by devising chemical weapons. B.J. does not find Fettgesicht in this episode, but instead it ends with him killing the Nazi Scientist who has been creating the weapons, Otto Giftmacher. After that B.J. gets a clue to where the General is and goes to find Fettgesicht's location. Episode 5: Trail of a Madman Following the clue he found, B.J. has to battle his way to where the General is, but gets ambushed by Hans's sister, Gretel Grosse. After he kills her, he then kills all the Nazi Generals at a very important meeting, and then captures important documents on the chemical weapons, plus finds out General Fettgesicht's real location, hopefully... Episode 6:Confrontation The last episode of the prequel missions, Confrontation: B.J. now must fight incredibly strong defences to reach the General, and finally succeeds in finding Fettgesicht, and kills him, which inturn puts a stop the Nazi Chemical Warfare campain. Spear of Destiny Return to Castle Wolfenstein Wolfenstein Wolfenstein is the latest game in the franchise. Did you know? *Every level in Wolfenstein 3D, which seems like a randomly generated maze of walls, doors, and secret passages, is revealed through the modder that every level is actually shaped like four Nazi Swatiskers. *Wolfenstein 3D was the very first WWII shooter Category:Video Games